


Unfolding Destiny

by Fetal_humorous



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetal_humorous/pseuds/Fetal_humorous
Summary: Clarence is a young teenager with a normal past but ever changing future his gifts shall come to his aid even if he doesn't want them. His gifts make him an invaluable prize to many, the hunt for his soul and mind will lend to many different places but two men hold the keys to freedom. He has seen in his dreams two men that will lead him down two very different paths both of which will end in heartbreak or can you change the future ?After finding his place on the team his dreams began to spell doom for his new found family and friends, will his gift of vision color his world or show him a path to victory.





	Unfolding Destiny

Intro

By Fetal_Humerus

 

 

The Start of a journey

“Stop no get away” Bang!!! I hit the floor hard. I had another bad dream; I was held in place and surrounded by evil and strangers. This has been going on for about two weeks now. If I believe my Na Na (grandmother) it means something bad is about to happen, she believes I have powers and can see through the veil of time and space but that is a load of nonsense. I start getting out of bed and there is pressure pounding in my chest, anxiety is hitting my subconscious hard  “ _don’t go, stay safe at home_ ” I cancel the foreign thoughts with my breathing exercises. I have had anxiety for a long time my therapist says my thoughts are always concerned with what could and will go wrong instead of the now.  Once I get out the door my anxiety washes away, looking at my phone I see a text from my Na Na (Be Safe) I shrug off the strange coincidence and get in the shower.

 

I turn the water on letting it get hot, I take my scarf off and allow wy wild curly hair to puff out. Looking in the mirror I see a African American teenage man of athletic build with mocha colored skin and tight curls about to his shoulders. Getting in the shower my hair immediately soflens. Spending longer than usually getting ready, trying not to start the day.   

First period is honors English not my favorite subject but useful in the long run, as the teacher passes our papers back I know I didn’t do too well. A 79 out of 100 just as I suspected this is not like me at all it’s been so hard to concentrate on schoolwork with my dreams and anxiety out of control. My vision becomes cloudy like all other images in the room has been moved to the background. A Flash runs across my eyes of shadow and a feeling of darkness. I look around to find the source but nothing stands out. With english class now out I am rushing to my favorite class AP biology but not even that class can stop the strange feeling in my gut, as I stand to review what we went over yesterday my vision is dark I see nothing but darkness again but slowly my vision returns and with that I run out the class, I can hear the teacher yelling at me” Clarence you stop right there” but I don’t care at this point. I am losing my mind this can’t be happening I am losing my shit like my sanity is slipping, as I try to calm myself down I duck into a bathroom. There is a strange tingling all over my body and within a couple seconds all the shadows in the room are rushing over me they cover my body. I can’t move the darkness enters my mouth and it feels like it it touching my soul.

Next thing I know I am standing in a creepy room there are strange symbols everywhere, a pentagram is plastered on the floor, candles surrounds me, next to the candles are people all wearing hoods and chanting. My first thought no no no this is not happening you have lost your damn mind, that’s when I notice I can’t move or speak. The chanting stops and one of the people removes his hood, this caucasian man is so delicious he is muscle bound, but they look unnaturally hard, he has jet black hair with slight lines of red he is alluring but his eyes there is something off about them there is no light they are void. I get an icy cold feeling from him. He speaks “ finally we have the sacrifice for our master” looking at me but not addressing me, “he will surely be fully restored and grant us all our wishes” because of the fear I instinctively reach for my necklace then I remember I cant move. I think back to when I first got my crystal my Na Na’s words ringing through my head “this is my mother’s crystal it will protect you always, in fear or in pain call out and it will help” thinking how badly I want this story to be true I realize how much of my mind I have truly lost.

“We must rest it took weeks to break through the protective charms guarding him we will begin the right the next full moon, who will take first watch? ” “I will” it takes me a second to realize it’s not the same person, they have to be twins his muscles aren’t as big; he looks younger somehow but the face and the hair are all the same. In his eyes there is still life, hope, light; a soul in there it's strange to see that in this crowd, I hope it's him maybe I can appeal to him, turn him something. The room goes quiet I can hear the blood rush through my head then finally after what feels like a century has passed the big guy nods, I release the breath I have been holding this entire time. Everyone then looks at me as if they forgot I could hear and see everything, “you have a strong will, _Somnum”_ this word made me so sleepy my eyes get hazy and heave but I’m still awake he looks at me with fury in his eyes and then all at once in unison they all say this incredibly infuriating word “ _Somnum”_ and just like that I’m out, completely asleep.

I am floating into the sky weightless and happy out of nowhere a shadow appears it grabs me pulling me down, down to what looks like hell it's exactly how I thought eternal damnation would look like pain, sorrow, and pure evil. I’m fighting, hitting, punching but it is formless I scream in confusion. A powerful white light shines from my crystal it hits the shadow and I’m free the light it feels familiar “ _I will always be here for you”_ . I awake bound in chains with a blindfold on the cold hard floor I hear breathing that is not my on and back away from it “ who is there” there is a strange pause not like he is going to lie or not tell me, it's like he doesn’t remember it “ my name … it is Jason” then nothing I just hear breathing after that. “ Well Jason can I at least get this blindfold off ” he lets out a sigh his hands move to the blindfold but once he touches me Bam!! It's like getting hit with a stick visions of pain and confusion washes over me more than a lifetime's worth of tears starts rushing from my eyes with the blindfold off he can see me cry. He closes his eyes and says “ _absconditum”_ then the pain is gone the tears stop and I stare at him blankly. All the things I saw are gone and the memory is hard to hold on to. I can see him more clearly now he is older then me but not by much he is handsome to say the least then I notice he is staring straight back at me this very weird moment goes on for a couple of seconds “ you have a very strong gift for reading people” “what” I say without much thought “you read my past” “ this is crazy, this is all just a bad trip. It can’t be real! What is going on?” “ You are a sacrifice for our master’s return” again I stare at him blankly “ok, so you guys are crazy Cthulhu worshiping cultist, just great that’s exactly what my life needed. Why me?” With a step back as if my words struck him he closes his eyes, I suddenly feel more insecure than normal it’s the feeling you get when a stranger hugs you and gets too intimate. I get angry “stop” I yell and out of nowhere a bolt of light blue energy flies from my hands and at him, the energy knocks him back against the wall with a powerful thud he is out like a light. Without taking any second to process what the fuck just happened my body seems to have a mind of its own moving to search through his pockets I find a strange star key, I release myself from the stupid chains and take off down the hallway. After a couple minutes I notice there is something strange about this building it is dark stone like a old fashion castle, it has no rooms, I have been moving in the same direction the entire time and come by no one. As soon as the thought crosses my mind I hear footsteps with as much stealth as I have, I hide behind a pillar they pass me and I finally relax the true weight of all the crap that has happened crushing me with fear. In my moment of self-pity I notice all the shadows in the hallway they are facing the wrong way and then with a blink of an eye its fixed or it was never there. “ I am losing my mind, Clarence you are losing it. Great now you are talking to yourself.” Think they were speaking Latin; occult symbols are everywhere, all the strange feelings and voices.  “Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth” It’s magic it has to be magic just as I think those words something in me clicks I know it to be true. “finally it took you long enough”

I wake up still in my cell chained to the ground as if nothing happened in a instant of pure frustration and anger I charger at him only to be stop by the chains, he jumps back in surprise composes himself and offer me the key. “What game are you playing at, what was that before” “it was a illusion, one of my gifts, I needed you to believe in magic so you can help me” “why would I trust you” “ you shouldn’t trust anyone but our interests are aligned right now, I want to escape and so do you so let's work together to leave” “ why would you want to leave these are your people, your brother is here” a flash of pure rage crosses his face, in a monotone voice as if he is trying to hide the emotion that his face has already betrayed he say “ he is not my brother these are not my people, you won't get out of here without my help are you in or not” seeing the rage I pause, I don’t have many other options so I say “yes, but I’m not selling my soul to any demons or whatever” he makes this creep smile and says “ you sure? ” a long pause follows with me not touching or saying a thing till he bust out laughing, now knowing it was a joke I join in “ don’t joke like that it's not funny” “oh as evident by your laugh sorry” the sarcasm is dripping from his voice and for a split second I forget I’m chained in a cell with crazy cultist trying to sacrifice me.  “What do you need me to do” “ I know you don’t know any magic but you have a lot of raw power, this place is warded out the wazoo so I need to channel you” what is Channeling” “ I just need you to share your energy with me it's simple just hold my hands and chant with me and were are out of here” “do you not remember the last time we touched” he smirks “ don’t worry I have protection, _absconditum”_ his eyes flash a powerful yellow color and he proceeds to release my chains nothing magical happens when he touches me but something else does it's like static electricity and it pulses through me I have felt it before when I like a guy but it more than I normally feel for a guy. He looks to the side and says the word once more “ _absconditum_ ” and the felling changes its not gone but more like lessened. In about a minute I am free of all the chains “ok now what do we hold hands and  chant Kumbaya” “ yes on the holding hands but we will by saying, _Ignis seorsum nos nune”_ “what does that stuff me” “ it very roughly translates to by fire apart us now in Latin, teleportation is difficult but I can do it, it's just very important to clear your mind” “ ok got it” he takes a bag of sand out from his pocket and begins to draw a pentagram. I just watch amazed at how geometric it look his angles are perfect, once he is done he stand in the middle with his hands out after some slight hesitation I grab hold no strange feeling this time. “   _Ignis seorsum nos nune”_ we begin but nothing happens the first couple of seconds, not to long after a strange feeling takes hold of me its like my nervous system is merging with his I start to feeling sensations that aren’t just my own, it's a high like I can't believe. “Bang” the door to the room flies open and his not brother is here. “ Stop them now” cultist start rushing at us fear clouds my mind and I want someone to save me, “ stop thinking you will mess up the location”, I can’t keep my mind clear and in a burst of flame that erupts from the center of the pentagram up we are gone. I look around to see many people here looking at us first in surprise then in alarm, and with a hard thud I hit the ground.

 

I awake and immediately freak out in front of me is batman, with a not so happy look on his face. Directly behind him I see Robin and some girl in black and white closes fighting Jason who looks to be holding his own if not dominating the fight. Before I can Process the scene in front of me Batman blocks all view “What's Going on? How Did you Get In Here?”  because it is batman I'm a little taken back He is one of my favorite Justice Leaguers. “ I was kidnapped by cultist who wanted to sacrifice me, he help me escape from them” I decided to leave off the fact that he was also a member of the cult. Before I could plead our case Jason lets loose a blast of magic that send us all backwards. The powerful blast seems to have the same effect on him as us he begins to wave back and forth finding it hard to stand. I run to him to help him up but he is still on defense, the gravity near him is incredibly increased realizing it is me he allows me in closer I braced him so he can stand easier “ they can help us they are superheroes” “ I don’t need help” “ says the man I'm holding up, those people your brother they are going to come looking for us” “He is not My brother and those People are the followers of Azazel” I notice I began to feel weak like i'm dehydrated before long I'm the one that needs to be held up “ what have you done “ “sorry I needed some more juice” he lays me down softly “ they can help you , you're going to need protection” after those words my eyes close and i'm out. With that day my life changed, I moved to Mount Justice my parents still very angry about that, My grandmother beyond excited and I joined the team.  

 

Somnum- Sleep  
absconditum- Hidden or secret  
Ignis seorsum nos nune- Fire apart us now ?

This is my first story try not to kill me, hope you like it. IDK when I will post the rest but I have a lot of things in mind.


End file.
